


143 - Dean Winchester X Reader LIME DRABBLE

by Quintarrac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean Winchester dominating you, Dean Winchester kissing you, Dean Winchester pinning you on the wall, Dean effing Winchester, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Hot, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Sexy, Smileyface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintarrac/pseuds/Quintarrac
Summary: Dean perks up like a dog hearing squeaky toy when a familiar pastry scent wafts in his nose's direction. He stumbles to the kitchen and find two of his favorite things.





	

"Dean..." I mewled onto his lips as they attack my own.

 

Yet another attempt to breathe has been shot down as he seals our lips once more. He twists his head in ways that keeps me wanting more. He pulled back for a short second as if he is about to dive in deeper. _Oh that got me excited._

 

For some reason I sense my world pull forward. Then, I feel my back flat on the wall. Dean has me pinned by my tensed shoulders. His thumb traced non-existent sigils where they were, leaving a trail of _fire_. Our lips are yet to disconnect to each other. I let out a small yelp, when Dean pushes his tongue past my lips. I feel him twist my unsuspecting tongue, which made me melt into him.

 

My hands cling to whatever article of clothing he has on him. It cost a lot of effort not to rip it off his back. I would have melted into a puddle if he wasn't pushing his body onto mine.

 

His lips traveled downwards towards my jaw which he traces with rough sucks and bites. My breath hitched. His lips tackled the crook of my neck, eliciting a pleasured whimper from me. Then I felt his expert tongue tease and tickle the barrel of my throat, I moan and writhe under him as I subconsciously bury my back into the wall. Even though that is quite impossible at this point. But Dean responded by further burying his stubbly face at the base of my neck.

 

_And damn it was so difficult to breathe._

 

 

_But it's definitely **worth it**. _

 

He lingered over the fleshy center of my collar bone. Then he left a trail of kisses towards the exposed skin on my shoulder. He pulled down the strap of my apron and tank top. To claim more of _his territory_.

 

He pulls back to observe his work and seeing me panting, sweaty, and dazed under him. A sexy smug smirk blossomed on that artwork of a face he has. I felt my lips throb and my neck has aching love marks on it.

 

He cups my jaw and he brushes his calloused thumb over my lower lip as if he was memorizing every single detail .

He leans in.

Our foreheads touch.

And I look up and get a view of his beautiful green orbs.

 

We just stood still, taking in the moment as we get so _lost_ in it.

 

 _"Say it again..."_ Dean mumbled caressing my pink cheeks.

 

 

 _" one... four... three..."_ he states mouthing each word.

 

 

_" Say it again and I'm yours."_

 

 

I whisper into his ear.

 

 

 

 

_**"I made pie."** _

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyy
> 
> did you notice the gender neutralness? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed your pie with Dean.


End file.
